Vampire's Chance
by S.A.D Ecstasy
Summary: After FP leaves Finn, he become devastated and doesn't even leaves the tree house. Jake Tells bring him to Marceline to jam, but will that Jam session turn to something more. Bad at summaries and this is my first story. Oh and Finn is 18, any other questions just pm me.
1. Chapter 1

It has been one month since Flame princess broke up with Finn and he did not take it so well. After they found a way to enter the world of Aaa, flame princess met up with flame prince and they instantly connected. Finn was devastated and does not even leave the house, only to exercise because Pb makes him. Everyone is worried about him, but most of all Marceline, who knew this devastated him more than when Pb always rejected him. In hopes that he could cheer his brother up, Jake called Marceline to see if they could hang out while he went to Lady Rainicorn and their pups.

"Hay Marceline, do you think I could send Finn over to you so you guys can hang, while I take care of business. Like maybe have a jam session or something?"

"Sure why not, is he still moping around?" asked Marceline with a hint of concern.

"Ya hasn't been out in a few days, maybe to run or something, but he hasn't done anything." Jake sad turning to see Finn wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa in the fetal position.

"Okay send him over, it'll be fun to have a jam session." Marceline said and then hung up.

"Yo finn since I have to head to Lady why don't you go see Marceline, wadya say?"

"I mean I guess" Finn said with a blank face.

"Awesome, well then lets go".

Jake led Finn outside and grew so they can get to Marceline's faster with Finn who lazily climbed up jake and said nothing this whole trip. As they entered the cave and knocked on Marceline's door Jake left saying he didn't want to make Lady wait too long.

"Hay Finn how's it been, lookin good for a guy who never leave his house" Marceline said with a smirk.

"Thanks for letting me come over, I need something to get lost in that isn't Heat Signature"

"No problem well anyway, lets jam!"

After Marceline brought Finn inside they spent the whole day just playing their bass and guitar to some songs from before the Mushroom war, to making new songs, to just going crazy and playing random chords. For the first time since the break up Finn actually smiled and had a good time.

"That was totally ALGEBRAIC!" huffed Finn who was actually lying on Marceline's rock hard couch trying to catch his breath.

"Well weenie, no day with me is boring, but didn't know you can jam that hard, you even gave me a sweat"

Finn stares at Marceline just noticing how her hair is so black but its so beautiful on her. Finn never really liked talking about the break up, he never even told Jake, but now he feels that he can tell Marceline, what hurt him so much.

"What is it weenie, do I have something on my face eheh" Marceline says while blushing after Finn stared at her.

"Marceline, can I tell you what happened, I don't know, just to get it off my chest?"

"Finn, you came here to relax and hang not worry about drama."

"Ya I know but, I never told anyone and I just want to get it off my chest"

"Okay sure, I'm all ears Finn."

"Remember when we found that portal thing, in that underground cave with Peebles?"

"Ya that was a crazy adventure, never knew you could fight like that."  
"Well I took FP there, I wanted to meet Fionna, that world's human, see what it's like to not be the only one."  
"Okay then what"

Finn stops to think of what to say next, not wanting to have to remember the scene. "Well when we went through we got transported to their treehouse, and well Fionna was on a date, with I guess their Flame Prince. When we went up to them, they just stared at each other and went off somewhere to talk. When me and Fionna were done talking, we went out to look for them and found them making out. They said since they are of the same element, they don't hurt each other, and they connected so well, and they thought we should all just break up, then Flame prince took FP home I guess. Fionna started to cry and went inside, I just went through the portal again, and well then you guys saw me." Marceline looked at him now knowing what happened, and guessed more had happened but he doesn't feel ready to say it. Marceline never like FP, she always burned Finn, who already has so many scars and wounds from his numerous years of adventuring.

"Finn I'm sorry. That couldn't had been easy." Marceline hugged Finn, who seem to be holding back tears.

"Thanks Marceline for listening, you're such as good friend. But I think I should go its late, and Jake might be home, I don't want to have him worried."

"You sure?"  
"Ya, well see ya." As Finn went to the door Marceline got up.

"Finn wait."  
"Ya marc…" Finn was cut off by Marceline as she slammed her lip into his. All he could think about was how they tasted like strawberries. Finn didn't pull back, it felt too good, so they just stood at the doorway making out.


	2. Another visit

_**Editor's Note: Okay guys, I'm thinking of releasing one chapter per week, and as I continue make longer chapters. If anyone has any ideas for me because I will get writer's block, just pm me, it will be appreciated. I will also try my hardest to release chapters every Sunday, cuz of school and stuff. You guys are great.**_

Marceline and Finn broke away from the kiss and looked at each other, before realizing what they both did and becoming redder than a strawberry.

"Umm, sorry I didn't mean to umm…" Stuttered Marcelinde flustered with what she just did, only Finn can make her lose her cool like this.

"Its cool, umm.. well I-I guess I'll umm go, Bye" Finn said as he rushed through the door not knowing why he did that or why it felt so good. After a good half hour of sprinting, Finn stops.

"Wow, that was….wow. I should talk to Jake about this"

Meanwhile at Marceline's

"I can't believe I did that. He just got over a break up, he opened up his heart to me and I do that. But he didn't pull back, he even went with it." Marceline just floated at the door, thinking at her kiss with Finn. Just the thought of him makes her act like a giddy school girl at home.

"Maybe I can win him over?"

Half an hour later

"Yo Jake you here I'm home!" Yelled Finn when he walked in the door.

"Ya I'm here, how Marceline's go man?"

"Ya about that, man I gotta talk to you, something happened while I was over there." Finn said while scratching the back of his head.

"What did she bite you, hahaha? But seriously what happened, must've been good since you in a better mood man." Stated Jake while noticing his brother's new atmosphere to him.

"Well, umm we kinda….how do I put this?"  
"Just say it man, what happened?" asked Jake now curious at the obviously blushing Finn.

"Well we kinda made out" Jake just stared at him with his jaw dropped.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH MARCELINE? HOW ID IT EVEN GET TO THAT!?" asked jake freaking out, not in anger but in pure shock and surprise.

"Well I kinda told her what happened between me and Fp and when I was getting ready to go, she stopped me at the door and just kissed me."

"Wow, did you push away?" asked Jake

"Well that's the thing I didn't, it felt so good. It wasn't like when I kissed FP, when my mind would go blank, it was more natural, like it was supposed to happened. But man, I never liked Marceline like that, and now, I think I do. What should I do ma?" asked Finn, not knowing what to do in his awkward situation.

"Wow man, I guess you do like her, if it felt like that"

"But what if I really don't, I don't want to hurt her, what if these aren't real feelings but just me wanting someone to comfort me?" asked Finn, still confused, as he only ever saw Marceline as a radical dame.

""Hahaha, dude you have a crush, man don't over think it, tomorrow just surprise her and see where that leads you,l just remember **DON'T GO TO TIER 15**!" yelled Jake, wanting to make sure that his brother does not got here.

"Relax Jake, I'm not gonna do that, I didn't't even do that with FP, neither of us though we were ready. If I do have a crush on Marceline, then we'll do nothing more than make out or something." Finn said assuring his brother's fear of Finn losing his innocence.

"Okay, well get reay for dinner, I made your favorite"

"My favorite?"

"EVERYTHING BURRITO!" yelled Jake as he brought out two everything burritos.

"I'm sure that your favorite hahah. But that is pretty Math!" Finn said with a new found childlike happiness.

'Maybe I am falling in love with Marceline, well I guess I'll pay her a visit tomorrow" though Finn.

Finn thought about the events that happened that day, he always hanged with Marceline and at most viewed her as a sister or a best friend, but never as a crush or lover. Finn did notice some hints she would give him every now and then, like when she said 'no tongue' when he took her out to see heat signature at movie night or when she kissed him after he beat her in their first fight. He did have an attraction to her, he always thought she can be cute at times and others down right sexy. But he never gave those feelings any thought, just thinking they were normal and didn't mean anything. She was always there for him, every time PB rejected him, and even when he broke up with FP, Marceline was there to give Finn a shoulder to cry on, a partner to jam with, and a date to go to the movies with. To Finn she was the ultimate friend, but now after that one kiss, after that one night, he knows that she was the one he should've confessed to and asked out, not FP or PB, but her, Marceline. Sure he was caught up in the moment, but it made him feel something, something he never felt with FP, it gave him a sense of "home" and "belonging". To him that kiss felt as natural as the wind blowing, or the sun raising in the morning and lowering at night. He wanted to have this feeling again, and he knew only Marceline can give him that feeling of belonging, that feeling of love.

_The next morning_

Finn woke up with nothing to do, so he decicded to go through with his plans to visit Marceline and talk about the vents that occurred last night. He got cleaned up and put on some new clothes, ne no longer wore his light blue shirt and blue shorts with a bear hat. Now he wears a long sleeved v-neck, loose fitting jeans so he has all his flexibility, and sneakers. He changed his old bear hat with blue vest and a bear hood, but he usually wears the hood down.

"Yo Jake, ima skip breakfast. Okay, I'm heading over to Marceline I might eat something over there k?"

"ya I got it, I guess I could spend the day with Lady then. Well have fun, and remember Finn, Tier 15 is off limits." Jake reminded his younger brother.

"Ya I know, ya over protective brother. Well see ya"

"Okay see ya" replied Jake as his brother left the house.

Finn always carried his green backpack, but he had it enchanted after one of his adventures. It became truly bottomless; it is connected to a special storage room that allows Finn to store whatever he needs in there. The most important is his family's sword, the one thing he never leaves home without. As Finn starts to walk his way to Marceline, he start to wonder about what to say, and how will she react, because she kissd him first, not the other way around. Thinking back, even when he was with FP, he always had thoughts of Marceline, he even hung out with her more after he turned 15, more than he did with FP, of course she got mad occasionally, but Finn thought he was just hanging out with his best friend. Finn became so lost in thought, he he just appeared in front of Marceline's doorstep.

"Wow, I was out of it" thought Finn. "Well, its now or never"

Finn rang the doorbell and in no time at all, Marceline opens the door in a gray tank top with a pair of gray sweats.

"Sup weenie, what bring you here?" Marceline says with a smirk. 'well today is going to be evenful' thought Finn.

"Marceline can we talk about what happened last night?"

"ummm well ya, why not?" replied Marceline, now with a red with embarrassment after what she did yesterday.

"Marceline about that kiss we had yester day I want you to know that…"

"I'M SORRY I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE…" blurted out Marceline. Finn now stunned by what she says, the usually cool Marceline, acting embarrassed and somewhat naïve like in front of Finn, caused Finn to get up and plant his lips on her, and pinning her on the couch. Marceline was caught of guard for a second before following his lead. They must have kept their lips together for a good five minutes, before they broke free, with Finn getting off of Marceline and sitting back down and her following suite.

"I was going to say that I feel the same for you, that kiss last night gave me something that I never got from FP, and that was true love. I don't know if you love me, I'm not even sure if what I'm going to say is true but, I love you too. I think deep down I always did, but I never accepted it. So I just have one thing to say Marceline, will you go out with me?" asked Finn now expressing his feelings, now knowing that he does love her, now knowing that she was meant for him from the beginning.

"Well ima have to answer your question with another question."

"Which is?" asked Finn

"What took you so long, weenie?" Marceline replied with another kiss.

If anyone needs a visual of where I got Finn's new look from, I got it from *Katkat-Tan's Pen. The link of where I actually got the shirt and pants style is right here : art/Adventure-Time-Chap-1-Page-1-318701366

She is an amazing artist I suggest you all check her out. I myself am reading one of her e-comics. Well till next time. Peace out.


	3. The start of evil

Okay since I stod home from school today I thought I'll give you guys a treat

It has been a month since Finn asked Marceline out, and since then they have been in a honeymoon stage, and they are getting on Jake's nerves.

"Can you guys stop making out, I'm trying to watch this movie!?" asked Jake

"Sorry bro, we'll stop…. I just don't know for how long haha." Replied Finn, who has lost all signs of depression and is even going on adventures more, with Marceline having an open invitation of course.

"Relax Jake I'm sure you do this with Lady all the time, plus isn't normal for a couple to make out?" asked Marceline

"Hmmph, I guess, fine but can we atleast watch the movie without you to making out, or atleast let me get Lady so we can make out." Complained Jake.

"Fine we'll stop but Jake"

"What Marceline?" asked an annoyed Jake

"BLEH BLEH BLEH!" Marceline yelled with one of her many vampire transformations.

"AAAAAAAAA!" yelled Jake out of terror. Marceline never did stop scaring Jake, she always thought it was funny, of course it was all for good fun, as this point Jake usually laughs it off and gets in a better mood from the little prank. Then before they can even start the movie back up Marceline phone rings.

"*sigh* First it was Jake now it's the phone, I'll be back weenies." Said Marceline as she got off of Finn's lap. By the time she got back the movie started with both Finn and Jake mesmerized by it.

"Yo weenies, PB needs something." Said Marceline, not wanting to go.

"Is she in trouble?" asked Jake not wanting to miss the movie again.

"No but she sounded worried about something, she said she wants all of us to go to her and help her with something." Replied Marceline. Her relationship with PB was not completely fixed or perfect, but they are closer friends, they can now hang out without bickering in front of Finn.

"Well lets go, been waiting to test out my skills on a real challenge." Said Finn. After he got with Marceline he trained in the little spare time he had. He got rusty during his stage of depression and needed to get back into shape. Now he is faster, stronger, and a better fighter, all because of a new training regime he made with Jake, who also became a better fighter without the need to transform half the time.

"Fine but when we are done I'm watching this move, and I might invite Lady and the kids." declared an annoyed Jake, who waited all week to watch this movie.

When they got to the Candy Kingdom, they noticed there was no one in the streets, everyone seemed to be inside, but it was a normal day, and besides no one being outside, it seemed to be a perfect day at that. As they approached the gates to PB's castle, they noticed there were no guards, except Pepermint Butler waiting for them.

"Hello everyone, Princess Bubblegum has been expecting you, please follow me" he said with his always emotionless face. As he led them to PB's quarters they still have not seen not one guard.

"Hay PepBut, where are all the guards, and why is everyone hiding inside? What happened here?" asked a concerned Finn.

"I do not know, but I do believe that the Princessmight have a clue on what happened, it seems to me like this happened over night." Replied Pepermint Butler.

He led them to Princess Bubblegum, and when they opened the door, they found papers spread across the room, on the floor, the walls, even equations on the ceiling.

"Um PB, what happened here and why is there so much paper research everywhere?" asked Finn

"Hello guys. I have some very grave news, it concerns both of you being together."

"Why, if it is some plan to split us apart, we are not leaving each other PB." Said Marceline, as she knew PB tried to separate Finn and FP on a few occasions.

'No. When I woke up this morning to start an experiment, I found that there were no guards, and when I went outside I saw that everyone was locked inside, as if hiding from something. Then a few minutes later a bunch of paers started to come down with some sort of a sigil."

"Do you have any of the copies?" asked Marceline

"Look around, half of these papers have it on them, I have been doing extensive research, the paper itself is bound by some type of magic." Replied PB.

When Marceline picked it up, she gasped,and ripped it up.

"Marceline whats wrong, what is that thing?" asked Finn worried about what would make Marceline like this.

"This is a black magic circle for an ancient spell. Not many people know, but those who do can destroy one's life, even an immortal like me or my father. But even those that do know the spell never use it because it is so ahrd to control, one little mistake, anything so insignificant, can cause the castors life. The last time I saw this being used, I lost a friend." Marceline said almost at the verge of tears, the symbol reminded her of her past friend, now gone.

"Marceline its okay, I'll find who is using this and why, if this does what you are saying it does, they are threatening all of our lives. I won't that go." Finn said while hugging and kissing Marceline's forehead.

"I was doing some research and it seems like this paper is from the Night-o-Sphere, and this red stuff is not blood, but some type of red ink, when you try to dilute it, it absorbs whatever you put in it, and retains this dark red color. I have never seen this before, like Marceline said, only a handful of people know this spell. But it is usually put on someone along with a certain ritual. Putting it on this paper would do nothing."  
"Except to send a warning. That has a grudge against you, or me seeing as how I am the hero. But why not just put it on my door, why do all of this?" asked Finn. Through his years he has gained wisdom when it comes down to fighting and the way people use fear, as he learned with his run in with the Lich.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with why everyone is inside, and why all the guards are missing. But something else I noticed is that, these small sigils in the corners seem familiar, Finn have you seen these before?"

"Ya I have I saw these in the cave where I got my family's sword, I thought it was an ancient language so I dint think much of it. Why?"

"I thought so, I was doing research on the history of that cave, and it used to be a large shrine for a group of wizards. These language is used for their stronger spells. mPlease Finn go back to the cave and see if you can find anything that can help me, but be careful, I have bad feeling." Said PB.

"Wait then why did you need me, you could had just sent Jake and Finn, but why call for me too?" asked Marceline.

"Well seeing as how you are a vampire, I thought you might know something about thses sigils." Replied PB with a "isn't it obvious" type of voice.

"PB, that is so stereotypical haha."

"What no its not, I just thougt…"

"Whatever princess, guess my boyfriend is gonna have to save you again." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Marceline just go" an annoyed Princess Bubblegum said.

"Fine see ya" said a laughing Marceline.

"Well guys lets go check this out, cuz this is creeping me out" said Finn, now intrigued by the new adventure.

"Alright lets go" said Jake

"Hahaha. Going according to plan. Finn and Marceline, you will regret falling in love." Said a figure with black eyes, and glowing red pupils in the distance as he disappeared in a red mist.

If anyone wants to know how the circle looks like, its like this but red. art/Magic-Circle-47695314


	4. The Dungeon

As they approached the opening to the dungeon, they noticed it was sealed off with talismans and chains. When Jake went in for a closer look he was shocked with electricity and was pushed back to Finn and Marceline.

"Woah man are you okay?!" yelled out Finn. The cave never had this type of defenses; someone had to have been here he thought.

" Ya…ow…I've been better, whoever put that up does not want anyone coming into that dungeon, I don't know guys maybe we should find another way in or find somewhere else to find the runes." Suggested Jake as he never even wanted to leave the house, he even believes that it will all just blow over.

"We can't go, its just a weak spell, I can break it, just give me the demon blood sword and it'll be done for." Marceline had said when she went for the bag for the demon blood sword. When she got it out of the bag, she started to chant something and she stroked the center of the dungeon's opening. As she did the talismans all burned away, and the chains disappeared.

"See, easy, now lets get in there and get Boni's little runes." Marceline said nonchalantly.

"Jake ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" asked Finn

"Everyday with Marceline man, everyday" responded Jake

As they went further into the dungeon, they started to notice that it had changed, it looked like someone changed it to match a ceremonial chamber or a worshipping chamber.

"What is this, it wasn't like this before, that's it when I find the person that did this, Ima beat them up for this." Stated Finn angry at how they messed up his father's dungeon that was made for them.

"I don't know Finn, they could be worshippers of a demon or something, they could be trained too so watch out, okay weenie. Plus, we don't even know if they are still here so let's just get what we need and leave." Marceline said before they arrived at a large steel door.

"What is this, this was never even here before….wait how did they even put a giant door and a new wall in here?" wondered Jake

"Well its blocking the way, so that means that they are hiding something in there, and we have to find out what…*sigh* at times like this FP would be perfect…..wait sorry" stuttered Finn as he realized what he just said

"….Smooth weenie, ima pretend I never heard that." Said Marceline before she turned away from Finn after his last comment.

"Doesn't look like it needs a key, maybe its magically sealed like the opening to the dungeon, or maybe it a hologram?" As Jake says this he touches the door, and knows it is not a hologram, but it doesn't feel real, like another door.

"Um guys, it feels weird. Yo Finn check this out, you too Marceline." Jake said calling over Finn and Marceline to the door.

"Wait what is this, it feels like its there…but not there at the same time." As Finn says this he steps back and draws his sword and swings at the door. The sword stops, but it doesn't hit the door, it can't even touch the door. It's like the sword itself is being repelled from it.

"Woah, that's new, well sorry guys, I don't know anything about this even if it is magic."Marceline said surprised, as she never saw any type of sealing magic that repels objects like this. While they look around to find a book or a key, or anything else that can help to open the door, Finn gets a chill down his spine and notices a breeze coming in from the wall.

"Um, guys, do you feel that breeze?" asked Finn, as he never noticed it before.

"Nope sorry" said both Jake and Marceline

Finn goes to investigate the wall, and notices a small crack in the wall. As he starts to dig into the crack to make it large enough for him, after a good fifteen minutes of digging, he finally gets the crack big enough to stick his head through. As he looks through he sees a dark room with a lit fire, and a figure next to that fire.

"Yo Marceline, Jake, get over here I found something." Finn whispered as he approached them. Marceline stops flying around the dungeon, and Jake stops looking for a key.

"Ya Finn, what is it?" asked Jake

"Look" Finn told Marceline and Jake. As they looked into the hole, they saw the same thing that Finn saw, but not the figure.

"Did you guys just see that?" asked Finn.

"See what, a fire, ya that's weird but it is a dungeon." Replied Marceline confused to what Finn was talking about.

"Umm, you know what never mind, I must be tired is all." Finn said, trying to reassure himself that his mind was playing tricks on him. As they start to make the hole bigger to go through, they start to notice more of the buried room.

"Yo guys, I never saw this room, it looks weird" said Jake

"I agree, lets get these runes and get out of here." Replied Marceline. After they worked for another half an hour, they were finally able to enter to room and saw it filled with books, scrolls, paintings on the walls, and keys in the middle of different circles.

"What is this place? It looks like a mages lair." Marceline says in awe of the odd room. As they look around, they see a silver key, the same color as the door that is blocking their way.

"Yo guys think this would work?" asked Finn. As he grabbed it, he couldnt stop looking at it. He was just frozen there until Marceline kissed his cheek.

"That always gets you weenie haha. Lets go, and next time don't space out, k?" Marceline asked playing with Finn.

"Hehe, ya sorry about that." Replied Finn. _What was that? Eh probably nothing. _Finn thought to himself. As they left the room and went back to the door, the key started to become attracted to the door, and flew right out of Finn's hand to the keyhole. The door and the wall disappears to reveal the rest of the dungeon. All they saw were black markings on the walls, and a little further down was where Finn got his sword, but it should had been deeper into the cave. How did we get here so fast? Finn asked himself. When they ran up to the small area, they looked around and saw what they needed.

"Well,guys, give me a second so I can write this stuff down and start making some sense of it, till then, try not to get in too much trouble, okay weenies?

"Hay Jake, wanna check out the walls, while we're here, we might see who was here?" asked Finn, who started to feel odd, as if he wasn't awake yet.

"Naw, im just gonna take a nap, I'm tired from all the digging." Replied Jake

"Okay, I'll just be over here…ARRRRGHHHH! MY HEAD!" yelled Finn, who almost immediately collapsed and went unconscious. When Finn woke up he saw Marceline and Jake above him, but something was off.

"Hay guys whats wrong?" asked a concern Finn

"Nothing….just that…your still alive" said Marceline with a demonic voice.

"Wait…WHAT!?" yelled Finn. Just then both Marceline and Jake melted away and combined to make the most evil creature in all of Ooo. The Lich was back, and he was in Finn's mind.

"Lich!? I thought I trapped you?" asked Finn

"You though you did child, but you can never seal away evil, or the fear in your heart." The Lich had said with a rasped voice.

"What are you talking about, I don't fear anything, and I know for a fact I don't fear you Lich. Now let me..wait where's my sword?!' Finn panicked and charged at the Lich with his bear hands, but as he did he was transported to the middle of the ocean, one of Finn's fears he kept from his years of adventureing. _No, arghh, not the ocean. I can't stand this, I need to get to some shore._ Thought Finn

"Hahaha. You are still afraid of the ocean child? How can you even think to defeat me when you can't even swim in the beach? The Lich was provoking Finn, who was already panicking. As Finn stared to swim, he remembered nothing was real. He just needed to calm down and remember he is just asleep. When he thought this he was back at the cave. But the Lich was still there.

"What? I thought I got out"

"You cannot leave Finn, not until you know true fear" rasped the Lich

" There is nothing you can do…wait what are those? Asked Finn in a small and frightened voice.

"What these? Don't you recognize them, their your dog and girlfriend Finn. They are nothing but dead slaves now! Hahaha!' laughed the Lich with his evil voice.

"You Monster!" yelled Finn. Just then the Lich grabbed him by the ehad, and tilted his head back.

"This is what will happen, look at you world filled with death and misery, this is what you caused for not stopping me hahah!" laughed the Lich as Finn saw what was truly his greatest fear. He saw all of Ooo and Aaa burned with bodies littering the forests and streets. He saw all his friends either dead or slaves to the Lich. He saw Marceline and Jake the Lich's personal slave. The horror that Finn saw made him realize that he was scared, and that he really can't stop the Lich.

"Finn wake up man, dude wake UP!" yelled Jake as he slapped him with an enlarged hand.

"Was that really necessary, all I had to do was kiss him a bit." Complained Marceline

"WAHHH! *huff huff*" Finn had finally woken up to the real world and not his dream with the Lich.

"Finn you okay you were out for like two whole days, we had to drag you back home, we already went to PB, and oddly everything returned to normal." Marceline informed Finn. Without thinking, Finn hugged both of them and started to cry.

"Dude what happened, you okay?" asked both of them

"Ya I'm fine it…..it was just a dream….a very bad dream" Finn had said. But now Finn can never be the same, he was broken, for he saw his greatest fear, he saw what happens when the Lich wins, and this time he just might.


	5. Public Announcement

Hay guys this is SaD. The story has taken a different turn from what i had imagined. I wanted it to be a hurt and comfort but i started to like the idea of having it predominately romance and adventure. So i will update it accordingly. Also sorr i have not been writing for a couple of weeks, school keeps me busy with tests and band practice. Also i am planning to have this story be a bit long, just because i can never make the individual chapters that long. I want all you guys to give me some advice on what you want to be changed in the story, or maybe take a break from Vampire's Chance and start a new story, maybe a more mature story, but not much lemon scenes. Well thanks guys, my fan base might be small, but it is still awesome you guys like my story. So again if anyone has any tips or changes they want in the story let me know so i know how to perfect the story.


	6. Surprise Visit

Okay guys here is chapter five. Idk how long I want to make this series but it will be somewhat long, maybe 10-12 chapters. Also I am thinking of turning this into a rated m story, so tell me what you guys think I would put some lemon, but mostly more graphing descriptions and fighting scenes

It has been a month since Finn, Marceline, and Jake went on PB's mission and Finn has gone back to his reclusive ways. All he does now is train day in and day out. The only time he does leave the tree house is when he goes on solo mission or to dungeons, and every time he comes back, it looks like he almost died. He hasn't been going on dates with Marceline, hanging out with Jake, or helping PB with her experiments, even his diet has been terrible. Things have gotten so bad that Jake made Finn go to Marceline so they could talk, as he hasn't even seen her since the mission.

"Jake I'm fine I don't need to see her okay." Finn had explained

"Finn you haven't talked to her or seen her since the mission, and all you do is train and go on dangerous solo missions, dude once you came home with two knives in you and you almost bled out."

Finn could not fight his brother because all his brother had to do is shape shift and force him to go. By the time they finished talking, they arrived at Marceline's cave and they knocked at her door. They had helped Marceline redecorate with more comfortable furniture ever since she and Finn started dating.

"Yo Marceline we here, open the door!" Jake yelled as he knocked on Marceline. A few seconds later Marceline opens the door looking like she just woke up.

"*Yawn Morning guys, didn't think I get here so early…well come in, I'll get dress while your at it." Marceline said still half asleep

"Naw can't stay Marceline, gotta go with Lady and the kids to visit Lady's parents, so it's just you two? And Finn, remember what I said alright." Jake whispered Finn as he left.

Things have gotten a bit awkward between Marceline and Finn since the mission, as they haven'ttalked in a bit, and Finn shuts everyone out.

"Well, I'll get dressed real quick and be right down k weenie?" Marceline said with a half-smile trying to break the silence. Finn didn't respond and just sat on the couch as if he was in deep thought, as if he didn't want to be there. _Finn, what happened to you? _Marceline thought to herself. After Marceline took a shower and got dressed in a grey tank top, some dark blue jeans, and her favorite boots, she came down and saw Finn in the same position as when she left.

"Hay Finn, want some breakfast, I can make some strawberry pancakes or something?" Marceline asked again, with a fake smile.

"No I already ate, but thanks anyway." Finn replied without even looking up, as if he didn't even want to look Marceline in the face. Marceline was sick of him avoiding her and everyone else, worrying everyone whenever he came back from one of his mission almost dead, or when he went missing for a few days at a time. She was going to get the truth out of him and today was when she was gong to do it. She flew over to him and sat down and kissed his cheek, but when she did he pulled away.

"Finn what is your problem ever since we went in your dad's dungeon, you've been…been... like this, ignoring me and PB, not paying any mind to Jake, we haven't seen each other or gone on a date for a month Finn! What happened to you, why are you like this hurting yourself and everyone around you?" As Marceline said this she shed a tear, not just at Finn pulling away from the kiss, but for, what it seems, him not trusting her enough to talk to her

"Marceline, nothing is wrong…i…I'm sorry, I made you cry, we can go on a date tonight if you want" Finn said desperately, he hated to see Marceline cry, he knows she had a rough life, even though she did not tell him everything yet, he always thought he would never make her cry.

"It's not about the date Finn! It's about you acting like some reclusive maniac, what are you trying to prove, and why can't you tell me!?" yelled Marceline, who was now crying with tears coming down both her eyes from both sadness and anger towards Finn. At this moment he hated himself, one of the things he was trying to protect, he was losing, all for him being selfish and not wanting to deal with what the Lich showed him. Without thinking, he sprung up, and hugged Marceline. She didn't stop crying, but it lessened, and she hugged him back, knowing something was seriously wrong.

"Marceline, do you really want to know what happened to me, during the mission?" asked Finn.

"Yes Finn, I do. I'm you girlfriend, and it hurts to see you like this and you won't even tell me" replied Marceline. Marceline always acts like a tough girl who can handle herself with anything, but with Finn, when they are alone, she acts just like any other girl, she become vulnerable with Finn, and she trusted him completely. Now Finn had to trust her completely.

"When I was knocked out, I had a dream, and I saw the Lich. He toyed with my mind, Marceline he showed me things. First he through me into the ocean, thinking I might panic and drown, I almost did. But then I remembered it's just a dream, it wont hurt. But I thought I woke up and saw you guys, only you said I had to die." When Marceline said this, her eyes widen, how could she ever kill the man she loved. But before she could speak, Finn continued" I know you would never want to hurt me, but in the dream, he made you say that. Then I was transported outside and saw you and Jake as the Lich's slaves, weak and almost dead. All I saw was Ooo burning with green fire, and everyone either dead, mutilated in the most horrible way, or enslaved and tortured by the Lich. He told me this can be a reality, if I don't stop him. That is why I have been non stop training and I have been going on solo mission, they were all dangerous missions, and in all of them I almost died. I needed to get stronger, so that I would never lose you or anyone else." Finn let go and looked away, as if he might break down crying.

Marceline grabbed his head, turned it, and kissed him. Finn didn't pull away this time, he even pulled her in, he missed her Kisses, and he missed her. Marceline pulled away and said 'You will never lose us, Finn. Even if the Lich does come back, you will beat him again, you were 14 when you last beat him, and now you 18, you're stronger and faster now. You can handle it. But you don't have to handle this by yourself. Finn I love you, I hate to see you hurt like this, to be so scared like this."

"I'm sorry, Marceline, I just could not let….what I saw come to life. I wanted to make sure that I was strong enough to protect everyone and finally put the Lich to sleep. And the reason that I avoided everyone was because every time that I saw you guys, I remembered the dream, and I was scared of how I might react. I just couldn't handle it. I was scared." Finn said now crying, for his fear of the Lich and for the pain he gave to Marceline and to his friends. Marceline again pulled Finn into a kiss, but he soon took control. Marceline soon felt a Finn tongue lick her lower lip slightly, wanting to enter her mout for a more intimate experience, and she let him in.

After about 15 minutes of this sign of intimacy, Finn and Marceline heard a knock at the door. Marceline tried to tell him, but he just kep on kissing her, and she loved every minute of it after not kissing him for a month. After the knocking continued, Marceline hit the back of Finn's head "Come on Weenie, get the door haha, we don't want them to wait now do we?" Marceline had asked with a semi seductive smile and voice.

"I;m soure they can wait" Finn had responded while half way to the door. When he opened it he saw someone he thought he would never see again. Fionna was at the door with a big smile on her face.

"Finn I finally found you, it's been too long" Fionna said to a dumbstruck Finn. _How did she get here…..wait how did she know I was here to begin with? _Finn thought to himself_. _Then when he was not expecting, she put her lips on his, and at that moment Marceline saw the kiss. Without hesitation, however, Finn pulled away nervous to if Marceline had saw.

"Finn whats wrong, I though you would be happy to see me?" asked a concerned Fionna.

"Ya Finn, aren't you happy to see Fionna?" asked a clearly mad Marceline. Finn not scared to tell the truth and scared of having the situation get out of hand said.

"Fionna, listen I'm with Marceline, I'm sorry but I can't kiss you. Why do you even think I'm your boyfriend to begin with?" Finn had asked looking at an angry Marceline who wanted an explanation

"But Finn what happened to that time at the tree house, after the FP's dumped us?" Fionna had asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"Finn, care to explain something to me?"

"Umm… okay I got this. Look Fionna, that day I was sad and I needed comfort, I never thought you would actually try to find me again. Marceline I know I should had told you earlier, but when I did decide to tell you what happened that day, I was still stuck on FP dumping me that I forgot about Fionn and that kiss we shared. Fionna I'm sorry about toying with your feelings and Marceline I'm sorry for not telling you before, I was not trying to keep it a secret to you, I just never thought of it." With those words he calmed Marceline down slightly, who was still angry at Finn, and had floated upstairs to her room. Fionns had however become somewhat sad at what Finn said.

Finn had thought that their worlds are parallel so what happens here should happen in Aaa. "Fionna what happened between you and Marshall?" asked a confused Finn

"Marshall disappeared a about two months ago, and he was the one that helped me through the whole time with FP dumping me, he almost went to him to fight him. It was just after he vanished, I thought of you and how you made me feel that day, and maybe you could make me feel the same way again" said Fionna. She had changed slightly after he had first met her, she looked happier for one. She also changed her clothes, with black fat, black tight, a frilly blue skirt, and a white tee under a light blue hoodie. She no longer wore her bunny hat from her younger years, but instead a bunny hairclip that she wears to hold her bangs away from her face. She let her hair flow down to her shoulders.

"Wait he disappeared, what happened?" asked a concern Finn

"I don't know, but when I went to his house saw a note of him saying he was leaving to do some type of business, but it was weird as if he was hiding something." Replied Fionna.

Finn, wanting to help Fionna realize her feelings the same as when he realized his feelings for Marceline, decided to bring her back to Aaa and find Marshall. He also thought it might have something to do with what was happening in Ooo the past weeks. "Fionna, ima help you, I'll even see if Marceline would come, but you have to promise to not try anything okay?" Finn had explained

"Got it, and Finn"

"Ya?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem, I may not like you like I do Marceline but you are still my friend. Hay Marceline" yelled Finn "Lets go on an adventure!"

**Didn't expect that now did you, someone had told me to put in a jealous character, ill put you name in next chapter. But this isn't just the only "jealous" character I have in mind, plus, this is going to be a major part of this series, so expect things to go a bit crazy. Well leave any comments and advice on changing the rating to making it more adult and so I can type more freely. Well till next time. Deuces. **


	7. Aaa

"Okay where is this stupid portal anyway?" asked an irritated Marceline who is now walking with Fionna and Finn to find the portal that Fionna came through. Marceline was mad, who could blame who her boyfriend was kissed by another girl in front of her, and she just found out that they made out and might had been together. But she believes Finn as he pulled away almost as fast as she kissed him.

"Come on Marcy, you can't still be mad, we are doing this to help a friend, trust me you and Marshall should like each other, you are the same person…just….you know….opposite genders. Kinda weird though." Finn just wanted to keep Marceline happy now, especially after his encounter with the Lich, he may not seem like it but he is still scared of anything happening to Marceline, but he can't let her know that.

"It should be around here somewhere, I remember it was on the way to the Ice Kingdom from the Grasslands." Replied Fionna. They have been walking for about an hour through the Grasslands, and a small forest to find the portal near the Ice Kingdom.

"Yo is that it?" Marceline had asked looking at a odd colored distortion in space.

"Yup well let's go…."

"What's wrong Fionna? We gotta get Marshall, like you said he could be in trouble." Finn had said trying to get her to get in the portal so the adventure can continue

"Well, it's just that… I have a bad feeling about this…like something bad is gonna happen."

"Relax, nothing is gonna happen, we have you and me, then Marceline the Vampire Queen, lets go already." Finn had said with a slight smile. He himself had the same feeling, it was very familiar, but he did not know why. They finally went through the portal, and in an instant they were transported to the world of Aaa, the mirror world of Ooo, except for everyone being of the opposite gender. What they saw was odd and very familiar.

"What happened here, it feels….."

"Empty, guys keep your guard up, it was like this before in Ooo, everyone in the candy Kingdom had vanished and suddenly reappeared. We never found out what had really happened though." Said Finn. Although he didn't want to say it, both he and Marceline knew who might be behind this, the Lich. After they left from the portal they had finally arrived at the Candy Kingdom to find it empty, just like in Ooo.

"Ignore it; I guess they would just come back like before." Finn had suggested.

"And if they don't? Then what, we can't save everyone can we?" Marceline had asked with concern of the current situation.

"Let's find Marshall first, if everyone doesn't return then he can help us." Fionna had decided.

"Okay but I want to see if Gumball is here, back in our world Bubblegum was one of the few that never disappeared." With this they went for the castle in the kingdom. As they approached the castle, just like in Ooo, there were no guards, however the gates were wide open, without Peppermint Maid, they entered the Castle and went to look for Gumball.

"So Fionna, how is this Gumball, is he like Bubblegum at all?" Marceline had asked worried if she had to deal with a man Bubblegum.

"From what Finn told me ya except he is more into cooking than she is." Fionna replied. As they went to the door of his quarters, Finn had tensed up and stopped.

"What wrong Finn?' asked Marceline. Finn had answered with his sword drawn ready to fight whatever it may be in the quarters.

"Do not let your guard down, and Fionna calm down I know your tense too, but be ready, and trust me let me and Marceline deal with whatever is in there. We are stronger together than you." Finn had told Fionna with a blank face and with a bad feeling of what is to come when they enter that room. When they finally did, all with their weapons drawn, they noticed it was a mess and the red pentagram on the floor with not only Gumball but also Marshall in the middle of it, both unconscious.

"Guys! Oh My God !" Fionna had yelled and ran to them starting to try to wake them up. Finn and entered very slowly and started to look in the corners and out the windows, whatever he put Marshall and Gumball in this condition must have just left.

"How are they, are they injured or anything?" Finn had asked while going through his bag for first aid and some smelling salts to wake the tow up.

"They look fine but they won't wake up, give me one of those incenses." Fionna had smelled the smelling salts and it was an odd mixture of pure disgust, a sweet smell, and spice. All of this would wake anyone up and make them throw up automatically.

"Well, hopefully this works" Fionna had used the smelling salts on her two unconscious friends. Obviously they both woke up and instantly threw up all the food they had eaten.

"*Cough Cough* Damn Fionna, what the hell was that blegh…..great now I feel sick" Was the first thing Marshall had said when he woke up, and PG just went to the nearest bucket and oddly enough continued to throw up.

"Come on Gumbut, do you seriously have that much of a weak stomach…..wait…is that you Finn? And let me guess, the female me?" Asked a slightly confused Marshall

" Ya man, its me, been a while, and ya she's Marceline, my girlfriend" Finn had responded while high fiving Marshall, while he was in Aaa for that week, him and Marshal had bonded and hung out with Fionna almost every day.

"Wow, gotta say, I am hot" Marshall had said with a smirk. Fionna got a bit ticked off and smacked him upside the head.

"Ya but looks like the guy me is not that smart ha!" Marceline said while slightly laughing at the obvious couple.

"Marshall where were you you have been gone for who knows how long? I was worried about you" At this both Finn and Marceline looked at each other as if to say _ohh ya they like each other._

"What are you talking about bunny, I never left, all I remember is being in my room, then here….wait why am I fully clothed?" Marshall was completely confused about his current situation.

"I can ughh explain everything" PG had said coming back from the bucket. "It seems we were kidnapped, well at least you were I was just knocked out, by the man who made that symbol in the middle of my study." Pg had said in a very as-a-matter-a -fact way.

"Wait…WHAT!? Why would anyone want to kidnap me, well the more important question is how could they kidnap me, I should had beat him easily." Marshall had said completely dumfounded by PG.

"I can explain a bit, for some reason, weird things have been going on in Ooo, the same as here, with the symbols and what not….wait where's Marshal and Fionna?" Finn had stopped to ask, odd because Fionna knows this is important.

"Ignore him; he does that sometimes, flies off with Fionna every now and then. But continue, what is exactly going, on I was researching just this and I found very little information on anything."

"Huh the guy doesn't like to wait." Marceline had said with a small smirk

"Fine I'll just tell him later. Look PG something is going to happen, and whatever it is, it involves both Ooo and Aaa, we need to make sure that everyone is ready for whatever happens' Finn had said, wanting to make sure PG knew what was coming.

"Got it, and Finn?"

"Ya PG?

"That vampire girl is?"  
"Marceline, my girlfriend, why?" "Then this just makes it even harder. Finn you should really go visit Blaze and Scarlet" PG had said with care remembering what happened.

"Listen, what your name?" asked Marceline

"Prince Gumball"

"Okay well, PG, I don't think Finn is up for that and I really don't want to fight his ex, if we have to." Marceline had said knowing how much hurt FP had put Finn through"  
"Marceline, its okay, I understand, I'll visit her when the time comes, we need to settle things, plus I don't know if she is in danger, she might had broken my heart, but she was still a good friend." Finn had said starting to walk out the room.

"Well guess, we gotta find Marshall and Fionna, and find the guy who did this. See ya PG" Marceline had said starting to catch up with Finn

**Marshall and Fionna P.O.V**

"Marshall, why you do that, Finn had something to say about what's going on?" Fionna had said while blushing. Whenever Marshall holds her or gets close she always does that.

"That can wait for now can't it?" Marshalls had said pinning her to a tree with his arms against the large tree.

"Marshall…umm your kinda too close why don't you back up a bit okay?" Fionna had said not looking at him, she secretly liked this; she actually loved Marshall after all the time they started to hang out.

"Look Fionna, I don't know what happened or how long I was gone, but that day, when I was apparently kidnapped, I was thinking about something." Marshall had said, now he was blushing slightly, and moving his face away from Fionna.

"What is it Marshy?" That was her nick name for Marshall, while her' was bunny, obviously for her bunny hat.

"I don't know why I never did this before, but I love you. I think I always had since the day I met you, I just didn't realize it. Fionna I want you to be mine. I need you and after seeing Finn with Marceline, I knew I messed up with asking you, if that little kid can get a girl before me I messed up big time." With this Marshall started to move, but Fionna didn't turn away instead she moved in too. They started to kiss, just how Finn and Marceline had kissed that day and they knew their feelings, Fionna and Marshall knew too. Fionna had moved her arms to Marshall's neck, and Marshall moved his hands to her waist, both not wanting this moment to end. They were in heaven.

They finally broke away after a good minute of nothing but long intimate kisses.

"Can I take that as I take that as a yes, Bunny?" Marshall had said with a seductive smirk, the one that always gets Fionna.

"Of course you dumbass, why wouldn't I say yes, Marshy?" Fionna had asked continuing with a kiss.

"Going according to plan, Finn and Fionna, Marceline and Marshall. You all will wish you were never born. You will wish I was the Lich" said the mysterious figure disappearing in a red mist.

Hahahahaha

**Sorry guys after looking through my chapters I realize, not much actually happens, it usually takes a bit to unfold. I'm working on that but trust me next chapter will be a big revelation. If you guys want me to write the story of when Finn goes to Aaa tell me. Also I friend of mine has requested a Bubbline lemon fic so be on the look for that. Well Deuces **


	8. Red Mist

**Hay Guys since I have break I am planning to make this chapter fairly good and start on my bubbline smut one shot. Enjoy!**

"Finn, are we really going to go visit FP?" asked Marceline

"Marceline, I know it seems like nothing but an awkward situation, but more happened, and that is why I'm going alone, I decided not to get you involved" Finn had said while continuing to walk.

"Finn, what else did you not tell me, and I'm immortal, a vampire, and a demon, I'm sure neither FP's can hurt me too much, and if anything, I know you trained to the point you could probably make me submit." Marceline argued. It was true, she did see what Finn was capable, she was nearby once on one of his solo missions, and saw him defeat two demons by himself unscratched, Finn was no longer a child.

"Look Marceline...Arghh….Fine. I'll tell you, but we have to get to the tree house." Finn had said while continuing to walk knowing he could not win against Marceline's stubbornness.

"When FP had tried to break up with me, she tried to make it civilized, but I didn't, I had tried so hard to keep the relationship going after all those years, after finding a way to feel each other without hurting myself. I got furious and I charged at Flame Prince, we got in a fight….then FP got involved too, I ended up almost killing Flame Prince when I got him to follow me to a lake. She said if she ever saw me she will kill me. I don't want you to have to deal with this Marceline, she should understand what we are dealing with here is bigger than our past relationship, well I hope she does" All Finn did was walk, he did not look back, he did not want Marceline to see how scared he was, he knew how dangerous FP was alone imagine with her male counterpart.

"Okay, but I hope you know you're not going alone, right?" Marceline had said almost ignoring what Finn just said.

"….Marceline….did you hear anything I just said? It is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt, this is my fight, and I don't want you to get involved" Finn had said trying to convince Marceline to let him go alone.

"Finn, I have known you for a long time, and you should know I am stubborn, I'm going with you whether you like it or not"

"…..You know what fine, but don't blame me if the situation gets awkward with my current girlfriend and my ex." Finn had said giving up and decided to make a bad joke about the situation.

**Fionna and Marshall P.O.V**

After kissing for the past ten minutes, Fionna and Marshal finally broke apart.

"Yo, Bunny, I think we should go, making out in the woods is not what I call romantic. Plus, I don't have my umbrella, except the one you kept in your bag, but its kinda girly for me."

"Well excuse me for not having a manly umbrella. If it wasn't for that you would had burned to death!" Fionna had said teasingly. She was still on his lap, with her head on his chest, not wanting to go, just wanting to stay with Marshall.

"Well lets go back to my place, we can finish this session somewhere more…. comfortable, my ass hurts after sitting on the ground for so long."

"Yet you have a rock hard couch, cuz you thought the couch me and cake picked out was too girly for you."

"Well…..I never actually threw it out; I was too lazy to switch them."

"Of course. Well let's go, Marshy" With that they finally got off the floor and started to go to the direction of Marshall's house.

**Finn and Marceline P.O.V**

"Yo Finn you know what you're looking for?" They finally made it back to the tree house to find something that Finn needs.

"If Fionna is anything like me she should had kept an amulet that lets opposite elements interact. That was how I stopped FP from burning me." Finn ad said trying to look for the amulet in the storage room.

"If I remember correctly…I had hid it….riiiight….FOUND IT!" yelled Finn as he found the amulet in a small box buried under other magical jewelry.

"So what, now with that you can fight without getting hurt?"

"Yup, and it lets me interact with them too, meaning their fire is the same as flesh to me, so I can properly defend myself if I had too" Finn answered while slipping the amulet on.

"Finn, just don't try anything crazy, and I hope you have a plan." Marceline asked worried.

"Well I was hoping she had moved on, or she would realize that we are facing something that can really hurt all of us. So hopefully she won't be too pissed off to see me."

"Finn?"

"Ya Marcy?"

"Do you think this really is the Lich, I mean the last time he attacked it was nothing like this, he just went straight for Prismo's world and tried to control the world."

"I don't know. Ya I saw him in that dream or whatever it was but…. I just don't know. Whatever it is, if we are not careful we could all die." Finn had responded.

**Fionna and Mashall P.O.V**

"Umm, Marshy?"

"Don't say it"

"I think.."

"Please don't say it."

"We're lost aren't we?"

"….I guess so." Marshall had finally admitted, defeated. For some reason they could not leave the forest, even though it was just a regular forest, there was no curse or enchantments on it. They had been passing the same tree for quite a while now.

"Okay this is weird, I know where my own home is, and yet we can't even go in a straight line." Marshall had complained, his day went from bad, to perfect, to freaking strange in a few hours.

"Marshy, I have a real bad feeling about this" Fionna had said. Fionna, like Finn, developed a very acute instinct over the years, just like Finn, she could sense danger a mile away.

"I know what you mean, I've been having this weird chill down my spine…funny cuz well, I'm undead, ironic if you think about" Marshall replied nonchalantly.

"Look Marshall we should really find a way out of this forest before something happens, plus I'm kinda worried about Finn"

"Really, you should be worrying about yourself more than the boy." Said a mysterious figure clad in red. He jumped off a tree branch from above Fionna and pinned her to the ground by her throat.

"Fionna! VAMPIRE KICK!" yelled Marshall as he kicked the mysterious man off of Fionna.

"HA what are you, a cartoon character; no one yells the name of their attack. But if you insist, Red Mist" at that whisper of a word, the man shot a crimson colored mist at Marshall and Fionna knocking them back to a tree.

"Is this the best that the heroine and Vampire King of Aaa can do, really now you two disappoint me." The man had mocked while moving closer to finish the fight.

"Sorry, but I'm just getting warmed up HAAA" Fionna had yelled as she throw ninja stars from her backpack.

"That's it throwing stars, piti….wait…smoke?!" a field of smoke quickly surrounded the man, and when he managed to step away from the smoke, he lost sight of Fionna and Marshall.

"Come now children, I know you did not run, I can feel you presence." At that Fionna had charged at him with lightning speed and her family sword, The Demon Bane Sword, very similar to Finn's Demon Blood sword, but light blue in color, and a small orb at the bottom instead of a spike. She managed to knick him before he disappeared in a red mist and reappeared behind her and kicked her back to a tree.

"Well I guess that your little boyfriend left you. What a shame."

"You sure about that freak!?" Marhsall then transformed from a small fly and uppercutted him, and continued to hit him, with strikes to the stomach and the face. He was stopped when the mysterious man grabbed his arm and flung him to the other side of the area.

"YO FIONNA!"

"GOT IT!" Both Fionna and Marshall rushed to the man and began an onslaught of attack on him, Fionna with master sword play, and Marshall swinging and kicking at his face, stomach, and legs. He just kept on dodging all the attacks until he grabbed both Fionna's sword and Marshall's fist and blew them away with another blast of red mist.

"Damn that hurt. Fionna are you okay?" Marshall had yelled across the small clearing.

"Ya, wow, this guy is strong…but we can still beat him, Marshall transform to you strongest monster!"

"Not a good plan to yell your strategy while you opponent is right in front of you girly!" Mocked the man.

Marshall then grew large bat wings, distorted his face into one more bat like, grew larger fangs, and nails. Fionna throw some more stars, but these were explosives now.

"DAMN!" yelled the Mysterious man. The explosions did very little, but disoriented him, which was all Marshall needed. He came from the smoke and went for his face first, after this he swept his legs, flew up a bit, and kick him down in his stomach. He then put his knees on the man's shoulder's and kept on pounding his face in until he heard something break and blood was coming from his head. Marshall backed off and started panting. The Mysterious Man started to laugh.

"Is that it sire? Come now, a half demon-vampire should have killed me. HAHAH" he then transported again and stood infront of Marshall unscratched and punched him unconscious.

"Never underestimate your opponent child, now it's your turn Heroine….Wait where did she go?"

Fionna jumped from the trees and slashed his whole back area starting from his right shoulder. She then proceeded to stab him in his heart.

"Damn…that actually hurt…arghh" The mysterious man then fell to his knees and crawled away and stopped at the base of a tree.

"Marshall are you okay? Come on wake up." Fionna had slapped Marshall hard enough to wake him up and revert his transformation. As they walked up to the now seemingly hurt man, they were still ready to continue the fight.

"Well, who are you and why did you attack us?" Marshall had asked.

"Well…hahaha, let's just say, I needed information, and you two have given me exactly what I wanted" Again the man disappeared in a red mist and reappeared behind them, perfectly fine.

"How, I stabbed your heart?!" An astonished Fionna asked.

"Don't think too much into it girl, you will learn soon enough" He then disappeared and the whole forest quickly changed to a place about ten minutes away from Marshall's home.

"How did we get here?" Fionna, still astonished but now exhausted had asked.

"I guess it was some weird spell, we were actually moving in the right direction, just we were seeing something else. Well whatever it is, we need to call Finn, and now, that thing might attack him and Marceline." Marshall said while searching for Fionna's umbrella before he burns. He then picked Fionna up and flew them to his house. At the house they went for the phone and immediately tried calling Finn. He didn't answer so they tried the tree house.

**Finn's and Marceline's P.O.V**

"Is that the phone?" asked Finn

"Ya, could be Fionna and Marshall calling from his house." Marceline had said while going to the phone and answering.

"Yo is this my uncool male counterpart?" Marceline had said jokingly while Finn chuckled in the background.

"Hay, you're the uncool female counterpart girly." Responded Marshall.

"Smooth genius. Anyway, why are you calling Fionna's house, isn't she with you?"

"Yes she is, but listen you need to tell Finn that we just got in a fight with some weird wizard guy."

"What like Ice King? I'm sure you could handle someone like that."  
"No, it wasn't like your Ice King. Listen it was a guy in all red that somehow put us under a spell, we were in an illusion that made us think we were going in circle. He attacked us, and he used some weird red mist powers. No matter what we did he just poofed in a ball of red smoke, and reappear as if nothing happened to him."

"Maybe you guys are just weak, and you don't know how to fight for a guy?" retorted Marceline. Finn was now getting interested in the call.

"Listen Marceline, I went to my strongest transformation, beat him, I'm pretty sure I cracked his head open and broke some ribs, and he just poofed in smoke and knocked me out. He didn't even stay down when Fionna stabbed him in his heart with her Demon Bane Sword. He just disappeared again, as if he was toying with us."

"Wait what…..i have a bad feeling about this."

"You should, listen watch out because if he came after us, he might go after you guys, be careful."

"Got it, thanks Marshall."

"And Marceline?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you guys in Fionna's house?"

"Finn needed something over here."

"Fine, well watch out, see ya."

Marceline hung up the phone with Finn asking "What was that about?"

"Marshall just called about someone attacking them."

"Who?" asked Finn

"Me" whispered the mysterious man into Finn's ear. Finn quickly went to the floor and tried to sweep him, but the man just jumped back.

"Well, looks like you're the freak that they couldn't beat." Marceline had said.

"Wadya mean by that?" asked Finn now with his sword drawn.

"Apparently no matter what they did, he did not get hurt."

"Huh a challenge, I like that…I like that a lot." Finn had responded with a smirk of excitement.

"Now children, do you really think we should fight in a house, we might destroy the furniture"

"Then how about we step outside?" Finn retorted.

"Why ask, we are already out here."

"Wait….huh guess this is what they meant by illusion." Marceline had thought aloud.

"What now?"

"Marshall said he got them trapped in some type of illusion."

"Well then, guess that means no toying with this guy, Marceline ready?

Marceline only shook her head and drew her Bass Axe from her back. They both charged at the man, with Finn swinging at his head, while Marceline attacked his feet. The man dodged both attacks, grabbed their heads and smacked them together.

"Argh" yelled both Finn and Marceline.

"Looks like you two might be more fun to fight than the young king and heroine."

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you, so HERE!" Finn yelled while throwing small bombs.

"You and the girl are the same!" the man yelled while knocking the small bombs to the side, however these bombs combusted on impact.

"Arghh!"yelled the Mysterious Man; without wasting time Finn rushed to him and stroked his leg, trying to make his standings weak, and succeeded. Finn proceeded to elbow the man's head and knee his stomach. To end his small combo, he grabbed his arm and flung him. Marceline, in her bat form, transformed and swung at him with her axe, seemingly to cut him in half.

"Was that all, wow Marshall and Fionna are weak!" Marceline had said smiling.

"I don't know, that seemed too easy." Finn said.

"Your right!" The man had answered above both of them. He then made red smoke erupt from the ground and attack Finn and Marceline.

"CRAP! IT BURNS!" Finn yelled. Marceline flew both of them out of the small circle and went to a safer distance.

"Well I know what they meant by poofing"

"Marceline, I want you transform and launch him in the air, I got an idea."

" Got it" with that Marceline transformed to a small fly while Finn charged again at the man, this time however with his sword. Every swing that Finn did, the man dodged until he showed an opening that Finn used to start a small combo on the man. He hit his ribs first with his fist, he stabbed the sword into the ground and used it as a fulcrum to kick the man's face, he then got behind him, flipped him to the ground, pulled out small explosive, planted them on him, grabbed his sword and jumped back.

"Marceline! NOW THROW HIM!" Finn had signaled Marceline. She then transformed from a fly, grabbed him and threw the man into the air. Finn grabbed more bombs and threw them, they again combusted on impact. While falling down, Finn ran under him and impaled him with his sword, and Marceline followed up with a swipe of her axe to his head.

"Now stay down you freak!" yelled Finn as he pulled out his sword.

"You think he's dead yet?"

"I really don't know"

"No I'm not dead yet. HAHAHA!" The man had laughed as his body bursted into smoke, and came back together in front of them.

"Thank you for the much needed information my hero and my queen, have a very pleasant day. HAHAHAH" With that he disappeared.

"I think we might be getting a bit closer to whatever is going on here." Finn had said sheathing his sword to his pack.

"You think he has something to do with Marshall and Gumball disappearing and the red pentagrams we found in PB's lab?" asked Marceline.

"He probably is, well whatever he is, we still need to go see FP, they need to know what's going on, this is gonna affect everyone."

"Well lets go, you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, just feel weird. Well lets go to the Fire Kingdom.

One Hour Later

"Halt who goes there traveler?" Asked a Flame Guard.

"Me, Finn the Hero of Ooo and Marceline the Vampire Queen. I know Flame Princess, or Queen, or whatever she is calling herself." Answered Finn with his arms up showing he is not a threat.

"Okay, we know of you, follow us. They led them to the throne room with Flame Prince and Flame Princess, Blaze and Scarlet.

"Hay FPs" Finn had said with a smile on his face, not wanting this to go south.

"Hello there, Finn" responded the Flame Princess.

**Well guys what you think, don't know if I should raise the rating for more violent scenes, but oh well, leave your comments and concerns Deuces. For imaging purposed imagine the Mysterious Man as something similar to this . Also the way i had Finn and Marshall fight, if you haven't guesses, is very anime/martial artish. Also I used Marcus' vampire form from underworld as Marshall's transformation. . /_ just imagine that but a bit more human like, with Marshall keeping his hair.**


	9. Public announcement 2

Hay guys this is not an actual chapter. I just wanted to know. What should i do after im done with this story, i like to plan ahead. Should i work on a bubbling smut one-shot, but it will have a nice story, i hate just sex fics. I could do a story about finn finding the portal to aaa, how he got the amulet to let hi touch fp, or what really happened with the fp's and fionna and finn. The other option is to continue with the story with a sequel. So leave a comment or pm me on wat you guys want, cant do this without y'all. The current chapter is under construction as i am being hit by writers bloc, so that will not come out till maybe next weekend sorry guys. Well deuces.


	10. The Meeting

Hay guys this will be the last chapter for a bit, I wanna start working on this other project that was requested back at school. So without further adieu. Also because its gonna be annoying calling flame prince and princess FP, im using the first names I gave them.

"So tell me Finn, what are you doing back in the world of Aaa?" FP had asked with a bit of spite in her voice. Finn just had to look at them; they had changed a bit since he last saw them. Blaze still had his hair in a mowhawk, he traded his former clothes to a more formal attire. He wore red pants, shoes, a white puffed shirt under a red vest. Scarlet replaced her old short dress for a plain red dress with yellow accents and small ribbons on the elbows. She had kept her hair short.

"Well, we had to say something to you guys, and it's really important, we really need your cooperation, okay?" Finn asked desperately.

"Of course Finn, we'll cooperate." FP had said with an odd smile.

"Wait. Really?! Wow this went better than expected." Finn told Marceline as she nodded back to him.

'We'll cooperate….cooperate with your execution of course. GUARDS!" Yelled Blaze.

"Of course! Marceline stay at guard!" Finn had said getting in a fighting stance, he did not want to use his sword and seriously hurt anyone. Before they knew it, however, they were surrounded by guards with spears pointed at them.

"Didn't she say next time she saw you, she would kill you? You should know her well Finn, and she does not like to lie." Blaze had taunted Finn with a smirk.

"You cannot be serious!? Finn attacked you cuz well I don't know YA CHEATED ON HIM WITH A GUY YOU JUST MET! HOW DO YOU WANT HIM TO ACT!?" Marceline yelled at Scarlet getting ready to attack all the guards.

"Finn, do me a favor and tell your bitch of a vampire to shut the hell up. I really don't like when people talk to a queen that way." Scarlet had retorted making Marceline extremely mad.

"Marceline please calm down, okay?" Finn had said holding her hand and smiling.

"But Finn, look at what she is doing, we have guards, wanna move that spear out of my face, pointing spears to our heads." Marceline argued.

"Scarlet, I really wish that we could had just talked about this and went on our way, that happened a few months ago, we all moved on. So tell your guards to stand down. Please." Finn had pleaded.

"Let me think about that….I thought about it annnnnd NO! haha! Sorry Finn but you will die, along with that little vampire girlfriend of yours." Scarlet then proceeded to lay her head on Blazes shoulder as if bored.

"Hay Marceline?" Finn had whispered.

"Make it quick Finn." Marceline answered.

"On my signal transform into that weird tentacle monster form of yours and attack the guards, okay?"

"Got it."

"Wait, Scarlet!"  
"What is it Finn, I just want to see your execution."

"I really didn't have to do this, so please call them off." Finn pleaded for the last time.

"Or what?"

"Or this." At this Finn dropped smoke bombs and covered the whole courtyard with smoke, and gave Marceline enough time to transform and clear the area of guards, as they could not even hurt her.

"Is that all you got, you small fries. I'm the vampire Queen."

"Marceline lift me up above them , please, before the smoke clears." Finn had asked Marceline.

"Got it, ready to drop the Finn Bomb?"

"Hell ya." Finn responded.

"You were always such a pain in the ass Finn, you are such a tricky fighter ever since you made those small bombs." Scarlet complained. As the smoke cleared, Scarlet did not see either of them and thought they ran off.

"You won't be lucky next time Finn."

"You sure bout that FP? ARRGHHHH!" Marceline dropped Finn and Finn came down and hit FP on her head, and then quickly chopped the base of her neck, knocking her out cold.

"Scarlet! FINN YOUR MINE ARRGHHH!" Blaze had tried to rush to Finn with fire, but as he got to him, Finn had ducked and punched him in the stomach. Dumfounded, Blaze asked "How did you just touch me without getting burnt?"

"Remember this?" Finn showed Blaze the amulet that gave him his elemental immunity.

"Of course, you probably got that from Fionna, tell me how is she, haven't talked to her in a while. Did she ever choose between the bat boy and gumwad?" Blaze had asked

"Ya and she chose Marshall, even though she probably always liked Marshall. Now Blaze, give up, I really don't want to hurt you again. I'm sorry for what happened, but you stole my girlfriend, someone I had fought so many things just to be able to touch let alone be with. So now can we please just move on and talk about the safety of all of Ooo and Aaa?" Finn had started to put down his sword, but then he was blasted by fire from behind him. Scarlet was awake and she was inraged, already in her fire monster form.  
"FINN I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT VAMPIRE!" without hesitation, Scarlet had started to volley Marceline and Finn with fire balls.

"Finn! Get up, now!" Marceline had yelled while running to Finn's side to wake him, but Blaze had gone between them.

"I should really help her, so why not?" At that Blaze had also transformed into his Fire Monster form.

"Damn! Finn wake up, I can't take on both of them." Marceline had started yelling while blocking the volley of fire balls and protecting Finn. Finn then suddenly got up, and ran towards Marceline, grabbing her, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Finn!? What are you doing, we can't run away from this, we need to fight!" Marceline had argued while trying to get out of Finn's grip.

"I'm not running I'm leading them into my little trap."

"What?" but before they knew it, Finn and Marceline were hit by a fire ball, and got blown to the door of the courtyard. Marceline had gotten up and drew her axe bass and was ready to fight them, even if she might be overwhelmed.

"Bring it hotheads. I can still fight both of you."

"Sure you can vampire." Blaze had retorted.

"I really hate this form but…" at that Marceline was cut off as smoke appeared infront of Blaze and Scarlet.

"What is..this….." both of them then fell asleep by the purple smoke. Marceline had looked back and saw Finn getting up with a smirk.

"Told you, leading them into my trap." Finn had said very proudly of his little strategy.

"How did you do that, was that sleeping gas, Babe that was pretty badass." Marceline had said hugging Finn. "I really did not want to go into my last form."

"Why not, is it really that powerful?" asked Finn confused as to why Marceline did not like that one form.

"Well I look like some bat human hybrid, plus its always a pain in the ass because it really changes my bones and junk. That and well, my dad taught me it."Marceline explained with a slight frown.

"Oh, well, for now let's just tie them up, lock these doors, and get them to listen."

"How, you got fire proof rope?"

"Of course I do! You can never be too prepared." Finn had said with a giddy grin. It only took about a minute for Finn and Marceline to tie up the unconscious Blaze and Scarlet, as they were extremely heavy sleepers.

"Wow, they don't wake up for nothing huh?" asked Marceline.

"Nope, I learned that after I tried waking up FP in her old house one day, I stood there for almost the whole night yelling."

"Huh well lover boy, you should try waking me up one day, its not that fair that your not that romantic with me." Marceline had said with a smug smirk.

"Really? Well then, Marcy, when we get back be prepared." Finn had tease holding her close and quickly kissing her.

"I'm always prepared…but not now we need to wake them up."

"Gas should only be in effect for about half an hour. So let's just wait and get ready for them."

"Got it"

**Half an hour later**

"Yo Finn they waking up." Blaze and Scarlet then start to groggily wake up not realizing they were tied up.

"What? What goin on…FINN!" Scarlet had tried to attack but she had noticed she was tied up.

"You do realize this is a crime against the Fire Kingdom." Blaze had said angrily.

"Not really seeing as how we are just trying to tell you something. Listen real close okay. Something is happening her in Aaa and in Ooo. Both worlds are in danger of something, something that seems like pure evil. It could be the Lich or something else entirely different. I don't know yet, we came here to tell you be careful, because whatever is out there attacked not only me and Marceline but Fionna and Marshall, and apparently can't be hurt or killed." Finn had finally got around to explain without Blaze and Scarlet attacking them.

"….We had no idea something odd was goin on…I don't like it but for now I guess we could let you go."

"WHAT! BLAZE DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU!?" Scarlet had yelled trying to get out of the rope.

"Scar, listen something is happening, I know it was not too long ago, but we still need to at least put that aside and focus on the greater danger." Blaze had tried to convince Scarlet.

"You should listen to you hothead boyfriend Princess. I'm sure I am waaay more dangerous than the Lich anyway." The Mysterious Man had reappeared.

"But this time I'm here for the vampire. HAHAHAHAH"

Sorry, it was a bit shorter than the mere recent chapters. But how everyone like that little twist, ill reiterate that this will be the last chapter for a bit, im putting this story on hiatus while I work on this requested story. It will be rated M so be on the lookout. You guys know what to do, leave those comments. Deuces.


	11. Public announcement 3

Okay guys i have not put anything up for a while and everyone must be worried, fear not for i have been working on my one-shot. I am nearly done maybe one or two more weeks and it will be up. It is a bubbline fic as stated beforehand. There is little smut, as there is only like one or two scenes, however language and violence can be a problem so its rated m. Be on the look out for my first mature fanfic, hope everyone likes it, my first time also doing a request.


	12. Public Announcement 4

Okay guys i'm done with the story go look it up in the rated M section, its called Love, friendship, and prom. Tell me what you guys think, if your too young don't go there there are some mature themes, hence the rating. Well that's about it next week i want to continue A vampire's chance, and hopefully finish it soon and start a sequel or something. Well, deuces.


	13. The Final Darkness

"You?! What are you doing here and what do you mean you're here for the vampire?" Yelled Finn who was enraged by the comment of the red man.

"Child calm down why get angry when you can save your own life and give me your girlfriend? She is just one vampire HAHAHA!" The red man laughed insanely and continued to stare at Marceline. Marceline then went to untie Scarlet and Blaze so they might be able to help.

"I don't know what you want from me but there is no way in hell I'll let you take me ya freak!" Marceline yelled getting in her battle stance and on cue everyone else did with Finn drawing his sword and the flame royalty summoning their fiery powers.

"You really think a kid who plays with smoke bombs, two hotheads, and a little vampire can stop me? Child you obviously have no idea who I am. There is no chance of you ever defeating me." The red man then disappeared and reappeared behind the group.

"What the?" Finn said while swinging his sword on instinct only to hit a red cloud. The man then appears in front of them without a single injury.

"See? Told ya so HAHAHA! Why don't we just end this and give me the girl…..or we can have some fun and I'll still get the girl HAHAHAHA" The red man still continued to laugh.

"I don't know you are you psycho but you come into my kingdom and attack not only the king, BUT MY QUEEN?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Blaze charged at him in the form of a giant fireball and started to shoot fire at him half way there. However he suddenly stopped and noticed there was some type of red smoke around him.

"What is this?" demanded the young king.

"What that? Oh its just something I made, Finn isn't the only one that likes to experiment with things hahaha!" As Blaze looked at the red man with confusion the smoke exploded in a blue hue leaving Blaze unconscious with all his flames extinguished.

"NOOOOOO!" Scarlet then charged again without thought however she attacked him in her giant fire monster form.

"FP don't!" Finn yelled while he tried to run after her. He couldn't get her and she met the same fate as Blaze.

"You children have a lot to learn before you can even begin to think you can touch me." The red man said with a wide grin as Finn stood there with a distraught face and Marceline with a horrified look of true fear.

"Damn it Finn if he could take out those hotheads, we need to be careful. Any ideas?"

"Ya. Just one….run now." Finn said without looking at Marceline and she just laughed and dismissed him.

"You really think I'll leave my boyfriend to fight a psycho by himself? Hell no we'll do it together."

"But" Finn was cut off by the red man's laugh.

"Are you two done yet? I'm bored and I want a good fight so come and meet your death." Finn then reached into his bag and grabbed a second word. It was a black bladed sword with a red crystal at the tip of the blade. Two small spikes came out of the back of the blunt end of the blade. The hilt was made of damaged leather with intricate steel connected it to the blade along with a steel eagle at the end of the hilt.

"I don't know who you are but if the Demon Blood Sword can't stop you then this will, I call it the black magic sword." Finn said with a look of confidence and Marceline was confused as to how he got that sword for she can tell it was on a completely different level than the demon blood sword.

"Finn where did you find that thing?"

"I didn't. I made it myself in order to beat guys like him, now just follow my lead." Without hesitations Finn then charged with both blades along with Marceline right behind him.

"You think a new toy can stop me? Children burn!" The man then shot more red gas out of his hands however Finn swung his sword in it and it was all absorbed.

"What? How did you do that?" The red man was completely dumbfounded that a sword can control his powers. Finn then reached the man and started to attack with both swords, and you can tell he was better with two swords than one. All the man could do was dodge.

"Boo ya freak!" Marceline yelled as she appeared behind him and held him so Finn can attack.

"Where did you come from?" but that was all the red man could say as Finn plunged both swords into his heart. The Black Magic Sword then shined a deep red color and releases the earlier attack of the red man into him. His body dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

"Finn what is that thing?" Marceline asked out of curiosity of how it used the red man's attack.

"Well since I'm human and there are many creatures that can kill me with magic, I made this sword to absorb any type of magic so I can attack the user with his own power or release it whenever I want. Save my ass a few times. But I'll explain more later we need to check on the FP's." Marceline nodded and they went to the royal couple to see that they were just unconscious and already were growing back their flames.

"Well looks like they're okay let's go see if the guards are ARGHHHH!" Out of no where Finn was stabbed with a hand surrounded by red gas.

"I told you child. You can't kill me but nice try hahaha." The red man said as he kicked Finn's almost lifeless body to the ground. The light in his eyes was dying and he was losing color. All he could see as his eyes closed was Marceline transforming and trying to attack the red man but she was defeated in a matter of seconds and captured.

"Thanks for the fun kid and next time try a better sword HAHAHAHA!" The red man laughed as he carried away Marceline's body and disappeared in a red mist.

"…no…Mar….ce" was all Finn could manage to whisper and he finally closed his eyes feeling to cold embrace of death.

**Marshall and Fionna P.O.V**

Since their call with Marceline and Finn they have been getting stuff ready to meet up with them and hopefully find something about the red man. The even got Marshall's mother to check some of her ancient books of black magic and she found nothing.

"Damn how could a guy this powerful not be anywhere? Not even my hag of a mother knows about him…..I have a bad feeling fi." Marshall said as he paced the floor as Fionna was making some more bombs.

"I know and its funny…..I think Finn is in some really bad trouble….I feel…uneasy." Fionna said as she stuffs her things into her bag.

"Ya I know. I felt the same thing…I think something happened to Finn and Marceline…Bunny?" Marshall stopped and sat next to Fionna.

"Ya Marshy?" Fionna was a bit confused as to what he was doing.

"Should anything happen I want you to know that I love you okay." Marshall said kissing Fionna who backed away after a few seconds.

"Marshall nothing is going to happen now let's go and meet up with them okay?" Before Marshall could answer his phone rang and he went to get it.

" Hello? What's good Gumwad? You did? Okay then, tell me!?" Marshall was getting a bit annoyed, Gumball was probably going off topic about research again.

"What? Gumball….tell me you are wrong about this. He's that powerful? But Finn…..Okay thanks man we're going now." Marshall dropped the phone and flew to Fionna and pick her up with her stuff.

"Marshall what's going on? What did Gumball say?" Fionna asked as she saw Marshall face have only fear and worry on it.

"Gumball managed to find some texts from before the Mushroom wars and found something about an old goddess of insanity. Her name was Lyssa. However he managed to connect her with an old religious sect that worshipped not a goddess but a god of insanity and destruction. They believed this this god was the son of the goddess and some god of war. The legend goes that when he was a young boy he went completely insane and almost killed all the gods. So the king of the gods had to chain him up for eternity. However he soon learned to control his sanity and his powers…..Fionna this guy is apparently older than most recorded human history and is supposed to be a god."

"Wait what!? If he is some all-powerful god, why is he attacking us and why did we last so long?" Fionna asked as she just could not believe the information Marshall gave her.

"…He was testing us….but mostly playing with us Gumball told me he apparently just woke up from his seal. But he is after Marceline." Marshall said continuing to fly as fast as he can.

"WHAT!? WHY DOES HE WANT MARCELINE!?" Fionna yelled out of astonishment of this new revelation.

"I don't know all Gumball told me was that the religion believed in some ritual that involved a female vampire and her being offered to him when he awoke….if he gets Marceline….she is gonna die Fionna."

Then can't you go any faster what if he already got her, we can't let that happen." Fionna said

"Fionna I'm going as fast as I can, the fire kingdom is pretty damn far, but if we do have to fight the guy any idea how to beat him?" Marshall asked as he flew out of the foliage of the thick forest and over a large lake.

"Ya I made these gauntlets that can basically absorb magic so I can use it to attack the user. They are stronger than my demon bane sword, it save me countless times while I was doing those solo missions." Fionna explained the power of her gauntlets.

"How do they work exactly, cuz they better be good if we are going against a god." Marshall asked with a face of obvious skepticism.

"Well, ya pessimist, there is an enchantment and a crystal on it. The crystal is to absorb and release magical energy while the enchantment is to allow an unlimited amount of magic to be absorbed and to allow all types of magic to be absorbed. So basically I could just beat the Lich with this." Fionna said with a big smile and her fist in the air. She looked up to Marshall who was obviously nervous and really was flying as fast as he physically could, in another few minutes they would had arrived.

"Marshy, don't worry, they'll be fine okay." Fionna said hugging him and digging her head into his chest as he held her bridal style.

"I hope so. But Fi….. I don't know something is going to happen and I doubt all of us are gonna survive it." Both Marshall and Fionna fell silent and looked ahead ignorant to what was happening.

**Finn's P.O.V**

_Why is it so dark?...why am I so cold? _Finn thought to himself not knowing where he was or what is happening.

_Oh ya I died…..and that guy took Marceline…..I'm sorry Marce, I couldn't protect you_. Finn felt like he was just floating in a vast back void, without life and never ending. He floated there for what seemed like forever and all he could think about was failing to protect Marceline.

_How long has it been? It seems like I've been here for an eternity…I'm so sorry Marce. I said I'll always protect you but I failed and now this happens…if I was alive you would probably dump me ehehe._ Finn thought, however he stopped thinking when he saw a very dim light and for the first time he felt hope. For some reason he gained enough energy to open his eyes and turn to his stomach and tried to reach for the light. The more he tried the closer he got, and all he could think was _Get to the light, you must get to the light. You can't fail again. _When he finally reached the light he had awoken, but not in the Fire Kingdom but in the middle of Death's sand garden.

"Whaaa?" Finn was utterly confused until he realized once more he had died.

"Damn I forgot. Death! Where are you?!" Finn yelled hoping for the skeletal being to appear, and he did behind Finn out of nowhere.

"Hello the Finn the Human. I saw how you died, you fought bravely too bad you met your end." Death said very coldly and without emotion.

"Death I can't be here, please I need you to bring me back to life, I need to save Marceline! I beg you." Finn said in a hurry and even dropped to his knees. He was desperate as he knew only Death could revive him so he can save Marceline.

"Finn you want me to revive you?" Death asks as if skeptical at his request. Finn thought for a second and recalled everything that had happen. He didn't want to be just revived and save Marceline he wanted more power to do it. He stood up and looked Death in the face with eyes of a man who is willing to go to any length to save his loved ones.

"I don't just want you to revive me Death; I want you to give me enough power to kill that red man." Death was now satisfied by his request.

"He has a name you know." Finn looked at him dumbfounded as he just thought of him as the red man.

"His name is Parafroschele. It is an ancient language called Greek and it means insanity. Some say he is a god of destruction and insanity born of Ares, the God of War, and Lyssa, Goddes of Insanity. However this if false, he is the accumulation of all hatred, destruction, evil, and insanity of the human race." Finn was astounded as he learned this new fact. His people created him, on accident, but they still made him.

"But how could the humans create something like him?" Finn asked as he wondered how the past humans were.

"Finn the humans created the Lich through war and the species lived for many thousands of years. He existed before the Lich; however he was sealed away by Grob Gob Glob Grod and myself. He was too powerful and we did not want him to destroy the humans. However that was proven to be pointless as they killed themselves off." As Finn listen to this he decided to just accept it and defeat him.

"I don't care what his name is or how he was brought about; I need to kill him because he has Marceline." At this Death was truly surprised but still laughed.

"Why are you laughing he has my GIRLFRIEND AND COULD KILL HER AND MY FRIENDS AT ANY TIME!" Finn lashed out at Death.

"He is trying to procreate Finn, and not many species can handle bearing his child. But since Marceline is part demon and Vampire, her body can physically survive it and most likely strive from it." Death said as he finished laughing.

"Death please I need to be revived and I need power to kill him." Death then snapped his fingers and behind him a stage appeared.

"You know the rules Finn you want a request like that then you must defeat me in a battle of the bands or offer me something greater than your own soul." Finn thought for a second and pulled out his Black Magic Sword and the Demon Blood sword.

"Will these do? They are my strongest weapons and are all I have left." Death just laughed the offer away.

"I will not accept tools made by man; your soul is filled with valor and goodness, something that is hard to come by. If you cannot offer me anything than the only option you have left is to defeat me with music, but remember what happened last time Finn? You failed and you Peppermint Butler had to save you. This time there is nothing he can do." Death laughed another cold and dead laugh as Finn went to the wall filled of instruments.

"Death can you get my personal guitar?" Death snapped his fingers and Finn's guitar appeared out of thin air.

"Here you go Finn. Good luck" Finn grabbed his guitar and started to tune it to perfection and tested it out to make sure everything was fine.

"Ready Finn?" Death asked and Finn just nodded. Some skeletons spawned with guitars and basses in their hands, Death had taken up the drums and the music started. The song matched the darkness of Death and it became even more obvious when he started to sing

Trapped in purgatory

A lifeless object, alive

Awaiting reprisal

Death will be their acquisition

The music was so powerful that Finn started to shake and even the instruments were starting to break down but they did not fail to produce almost godlike music.

The sky is turning red

Return to power draws near

Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears

Abolish the rules made of stone

Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past

Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above

Awaiting the hour of reprisal

Your time slips away

Death's drum solo caused the ground the break apart and flames to protrude from the sand garden, even Finn had to hold on to something without being blown away.

Raining blood

From a lacerated sky

Bleeding its horror

Creating my structure

Now I shall reign in blood!

_Damn how the hell can I beat that? Even the bone heads were amazing…..No I have to beat him…For Marceline._ With that thought Finn got on stage and the skeletons gained new instruments to replace the broken ones.

"Move Death, I will win this with a song that was one of Marceline's favorite." He started playing a chord and repeating it alone until he started the true chord and song

Chairs thrown and tables toppled,

Hands armed with broken bottles,

Standing no chance to win but,

We're not running, we're not running.

Finn started to play his guitar harder than he ever did and started to let it fade with amazing skill.

There's a point I think we're missing,

It's in the air we raise our fists in,

In the smiles we cast each other,

My sister, my brother.

About the time we gave up hoping

We'd ever find these locks still open,

Stumbling on stones unturned,

The hurt we feel, we all have earned.

Finn continued his onslaught on his guitar with his entire sprit and the same effect Death had on the terrain Finn was also having.

The lines we cross in search of change,

But all they see is treason.

Although we have no obligation to stay alive

On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive

(Break out) I won't be left here

Behind closed doors.

Bonfires burn like beacons,

Guiding the lost and weakened.

Flames dance on crashing waves,

Guiding ships who've gone astray

Time out, let's stop and think this through,

We've all got better things to do,

Than talk in circles, run in place,

Answers inches from our face.

Although we have no obligation to stay alive

On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive

(Break out) I won't be left here

Behind closed doors.

He started his small guitar solo hitting all the chords perfectly and not missing not one string or missing one beat. He was always talented but not like this, for once he was able to go head on with Death, a master musician. He only though of one thing, Marceline, and that was all he needed to win.

Black eyes, broken fingers,

Blood drips and I let it run

Down my lips into my swollen gums.

When hope is non-existent,

Our instincts all scream "Run",

We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues.

Although we have no obligation to stay alive

On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive

(Break out) I won't be left here

Behind closed doors.

All music except him ceased and his continued his magnificent performance. He was leading up to a great return. Just as the new verse came the music exploded back with more power than ever.

Although we have no obligation to stay alive

On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive

(Break out) I won't be left here

Behind closed doors.

He didn't want to stop so added his own guitar solo he managed to not only destroy his string before he could finished but also blasted Death down and destroyed the stage along with half of the sand garden. He stopped and looked around and a big grin came upon his ace as sweat dripped down his face. He walked to Death and helped him up.

"So Death how was that? Will you now listen to my request?" Finn asked triumphantly.

"I am a man of my word Finn. You have bested me, Death, in a battle of music. I will revive you and give you powers to kill Parafroschele, but you may not be the same person as you before." Death warns him but Finn didn't care about the small details.

"I don't care what happens to me Death, as long as I can save Marceline and protect everyone, I don't care." At that Death stabbed Finn in the heart with his hand injecting some black matter. Finn fell back and the last thing he heard was Death saying _Don't say I didn't warn you child _with a small chuckle. Finn was once again in the black void, however this time he saw a bigger but he knew exactly what to do. Without hesitation he went to it and dived in.

Finn started to open his eyes very slowly and heard Fionna call over Marshall.

"MARSHALL COME QUICK, FINN'S WAKING UP!" Marshall then yells something inaudible and flies over. The both lift him up a bit and try to give him water, but Finn refused.

"Guys no time we have to find Marceline." Finn said as he immediately stood up.

"Finn don't move you have a hole in your…wait…you were dead how did you…" Marshall said with confusion but then Fionna realized something.

"You visited Death didn't you?"

"Ya fi, I did now I can kill the guy and save my woman that he took." When Finn said this Fionna saw something in his eyes but dismissed it. Marshall jumped in and told Finn who the red man really is.

"Finn you can't just do that, he is a god who went on a rampage and killed countless other ones." Finn just laughed.

"Where did you hear that from, Death told me everything about him, he was made from an accumulation of the hatred, destruction, and insanity of humanity, he is no god, but Death and Grob Gob Glob Grod sealed him because he once tried to destroy all the humans, somehow he got out of the seal, but don't worry we will stop him, I have the power to do it now. But where are the FP's?" Fionna then answered him.

"Marshall flew them to their room and then we started to search for clues to find that bastard."

"By the way how long was I out?" Fionna shook her head as if to say not long.

"We saw what looked like the red man fly away and came here to find you, and two minutes later you get up without a scratch on you." Finn just laughed. He went in his bag and took out some new clothes to wear as his were either burnt to a crisp or torn.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"If we are gonna fight Parafroschele I need some good clothes haha." Finn then threw his clothes to the side and put on a pair of fingerless black gloves with holes on the knuckles, black heavy duty boots, black fatigues, with a tight black long sleeve shirt that stopped half way down his forearm.

"I don't know bout you guys but I'm ready for anything now." Finn smiled and he exuberated with confidence.

"Okay nice outfit change but exactly how are we gonna find them before he does something to Marceline?" Marshall asked out of desperation and urgency as he was afraid to what the man could do to Marceline.

"Wait I think I can do that." Fionna and Marshall then looked at each other and back to Finn who had sat in an indian position. He started to breathe in and out and slowly a faint black aura incased him. A second later he opened his eyes and the aura disappeared.

"It can't be….." Finn looked at the ground and started to run.

"Wait Finn where is he?!" Fionna yelled as Marshall and her followed huim out of the kingdom.

"He's back in Ooo, he took her to the dungeon where Bubblegum sent us before you dropped by." Finn knew something was wrong with that cave, that's why he had the vision of the Lich. _No….We freed him._

Marshall caught u to him and grabbed him from his under arms.

"It'll be faster if we flew, so where to? The portal right?" Finn just nodded and they flew there as fast as they could. In about twenty minutes they were able to arrive there and entered the portal, what they saw was something they never would have imagined since the Lich. Everything was messed up and looked like some type of grotesque art piece. Everything was…..insane, from the trees, to the grass, and to the sky and clouds. The only things that were not crazy were Finn, Fionna, and Marshall.

"What the hell happened here?" Marshall whispered as he just looked at the seemingly evil landscape.

"It him, I guess his insanity or whatever seeps off of him and affects everything." Finn said as he started to walk forward to see his surroundings.

"But in Aaa, he didn't do anything like this. What changed?" Finn agreed with Fionna and did think it was strange how one world was fine but the other was not.

"I don't know maybe he got stronger or maybe he just started to release it off and affect everything. Whatever he did we need to stop him and to do that we need to get to the cave. Marshall?"

"Ya?"

"You can still fly us there right, the sooner we get there the better." Marshall just laughed at the request.

"Of course I can still fly you guys, I'm the vampire king." With that he took both Fionna and Finn and flew them to the cave with the directions Finn gave them.

Before long they arrived at their destination to see nothing changed.

"Finn you sure they are in here? Cuz it looks like a normal dungeon to me." Fionna asked as she was right, it looked like a plain dungeon of no importance whatsoever. Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again.

"No they are here I can sense them. Just follow me." With that they entered the dark cave and Fionna pulled out a torch from her bag and lit it. Finn continued to lead them onto a route that seemed familiar. After five minutes of walking he realized, he is going the same way he went last time. He remembered of that small cavern behind the wall and immediately started to run towards it.

"Wait!" Marshall yelled as he and Fionna ran after him, barely keeping up. Finn arrived to the cavern to find it was sealed up again.

"Finn why are we here? This is just a wall?" Fionna asked but Finn ignored her, he slowly walked to the small hole in the wall, almost afraid to discover what was on the other side. What he saw and barely heard was Marceline being stripped and played with by Parafroschele. At the sight Finn's black aura exuded from him more violently and apparent.

"Whoah Finn, are you okay?" Marshall asked but Finn lifted his arm between them.

"Stay back and find cover." They got against a wall and saw Finn put his fist to the wall, still exuded the black aura. He brought his fist back and as it made contact with the wall, it crumbled as a large hole was made.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU CHILD! I'm sorry my princess but I will have to come back to you later." He tried to kiss Marceline, but she just spat in his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Marceline yelled with all her rage.

"I like em feisty hahaha. Well child ready to die again?" Without saying anything Finn disappeared and reappeared behind the man and ignored him.

"Marceline I'm so sorry, please just wait a little longer I promise after this we'll go home okay?' He went to her chains and broke them off completely and gave her his shirt.

"Finn….I…" all Marceline could do was burst to tears and hug Finn.

"It's okay Marce, but I need to do this just run to Fionna and Marshall okay?"

"You really think I'll let you do that child? So you learned a new trick, that doesn't help you at all." He shot red gas out of his hand towards Finn and Marceline. But nothing happened; Finn was just standing there with his back to him.

"I'll get to you in one second Parafroschele." With this he teleported again with Marceline and brought her back to Fionna and Marshall who then gave her some more clothes of Fionna. Finn then jumped down and started to walk to Parafroschele.

"So you know my name that means Death brought you back, the sneaky bastard. Oh well I'll just play with you again."

"Then why are you standing there? Come and kill me." Finn provoked Parafroschele who appeared behind him in a red gust and attacked with a blade made of red gas.

"DIE CHILD!" He swung as hard as he could but as he stroked Finn, his body dissipated.

"WHAT!?"

"Behind you, asshole." Finn elbowed him to the furthest end of the room and again destroying the wall. Finn waited for Parafroschele to come back for the rubble and he did charging. He attacked with all he had, swing with gas, punching, kicking, and even shooting some at Finn. But Finn just stood there as if nothing happened to him.

"Funny, I thought you were tougher than that." Finn then pushed him back with his aura. Fionna, Marshall and Marceline just looked on the fight, he made Parafroschele look weak and insignificant.

"How is Finn doing that? He couldn't even scratch the guy before." Marceline asked but then remembered something.

"Wait how is he here? Wasn't he stabbed in his stomach?" Marceline asked frantically.

"He gave Death a visit and he brought him back, and I guess also gave him a little power boost." Fionna explained and continued to watch the fight, and Marceline followed suite, they were all amazed by the power Finn received from Death.

"HAHAHAHAHAH NOONE HAS EVER HURT ME BEFORE!" Parafroschele blew the rubble away and then started release more of his red mist. I guess I'll have to take this crap off huh?" He then proceeded to break apart the armor to expose a complete red being of pure energy, which looks like it was swirling. He then removed is helmet to reveal a faceless head with only a big black smile.

"Didn't think you were that ugly you know that?" Finn mocked him as he saw his true form.

"HAHAHAHAH YOU HAVE JOKES? NOT FOR LONG HAHAHAHAHA!" He then opened his eyes, not just on his face, but his whole body was littered with eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes Finn teleported to Marceline and the others and teleported them to the tree house and he returned. When he did, he returned to an ethereal realm of pure insanity and hatred. Red skies, birds with hands for wings and human faces, trees that grew fir instead of leaves, and water that was pure pink with swirls of black.

"Nice trick you got there child, but then again I think my trick is better HAHAHAH!" Parafroschele said as he floated above Finn, however he was upside down.

"Umm I think your upside down dude. What? Can't handle your own power?" Finn said with a chuckle however one second later he fell head first to the feet of Parafroschele.

"This is what the world will look like very soon, now you see I don't want to destroy the people of Ooo because that would be too easy. Instead I want to be the king of my own world, with Marceline as the royal child bearer. This angered Finn and he immediately got up and tried punching him; however Finn's fist was blocked and stopped.

"Now child, listen well, this is me without restraints, this is why people called me a God, and this is why I have a religion filled with people who worship me. You're out of your league Blondie." Without hesitation, he flings Finn away but Finn catches himself midair and teleports behind him unleashing a barrage of punches, kicks, knees, and elbow strikes, however nothing did anything to the now god-like being. Parafroschele twisted and extended his head to face Finn, and his body followed.

"See I told you. Now die HAHAHAH" Once again Finn was stabbed in his stomach however this time he was also stabbed in his heart and he was completely dismembered.

"Now then to go get my lil vampire bitch. HAHAHAHAH I can't wait to see all of their faces at your dead body." Parafroschele continued to walk but what he could not notice was that Finn's body parts were dissolving into darkness and collecting around him.

"I said I will kill you, you psycho son of a bitch, and I will do just that" As Parafroschele turned around he was attacked by a barrage of spikes made by pure darkness and was seriously hurt and he retreated back. What he saw was now Finn, but clad in darkness. His hair also changed pure white and his eyes blood red. A spiral of darkness was lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"You know if Death can seal you, he can give me the power to kill you." Finn told the insane god-like being very nonchalantly, as if he wasn't there anymore.

"HAHAHAHA I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHO WINS MY INSANITY OR YOUR DARKNESS!?" He then fired red streams of mist at Finn, however the second they could connect to his target Finn disappeared.

"Insanity can be stopped, however you can't dissolve darkness." Parafroschele jumped back and started to feel something he had not felt since he fought Death, he felt fear.

"How…DIE!" He summoned a large stream of red mist from the ground under Finn; however he just stood there unaffected.

"Are you done now?" He took one step forward and Parafroschele took one step back, Finn then teleported behind him.

"Cuz now it's my turn." He formed a scythe like blade of darkness on his forearm and cut both of Parafroschele's arms off.

"AUUUGGGHHHHHH! DAMN YOU!" He grew them right back and as he attacked Finn ducked and sliced his whole body in half. Finn kicked the other half of the body away to prevent him regenerating but that failed and he just got right back up.

"You know what I'll just make you CRAZYYYYYY!HAHAHAHAH!" He tried to grab onto Finn's head and succeeded. He tried to inject as much insanity into Finn's head to turn him crazy. Finn just yawned.

"Get off of me." Finn then summoned a large black spike from his back and impaled him and knocked him to the ground. Finn raised his hand and summoned more spikes to impale Parafroschele's whole body, and slowly the crazy world was reverting back to the form of a cave. He walked over to the trapped man.

"You messed with the wrong woman you know that?" Finn knelt down and looked him in the eyes that were now closing.

"You are the second to hurt me you know that?"

"I know, Death is a force to be reckoned with. But now I will kill you and make sure you never come back again." Finn said nonchalantly while grabbing onto his head.

"Exactly how are you going to kill pure insanity child? I am not a physical being, I am energy and emotions."

"I can't kill you…..alone." Finn then released him of the spikes and teleported both of them to Death sand garden.

"Ah back so soon Finn, I hope you know you are still alive."

"I know Death but these powers you gave me; I don't fully understand them, so I ask one more thing, exposed his soul so I can truly destroy him."

"YOU FOOL I HAVE NO SOUL I CAN'T DIE HAHAHA!" Death then walked up to him.

"But you are wrong everything alive has a soul, even insanity." Death then raised Parafroschele and brought chains into his body.

"AUGHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Something I should done a long time ago you abomination." Death made a quick pull and pulled out his soul.

"What….but….NOOOOOO!"

"Now die." Finn surrounded the small ball of a soul with darkness and crushed it into nothing. Without so much as a sound, the insane being started to dissipate and burn away until there was nothing left. Finn then recalled the darkness back to his back and his hair returned to his regular blonde hair and his bright blue hairs returned. He fell back exhausted from his fight.

"Death what did you do to me, what was that?" Finn asked not being able to move.

"I gave you the power to defeat him, but it seems you were not able to fully control it. I gave you the power of darkness, one of the most powerful powers, something that is almost absolute. And like I said before Finn, you may come to regret the gift I have blessed you with." Before Finn could reply he was teleported by Death to the Tree House to reunite with his friends.

"FINN!?" Marceline yelled in excitement and jumped on Finn who was still tired.

"Oww Marce, umm can you get off I'm kinda sore and I can't move much." Marceline didn't get off but instead lightly punched him.

"You're sore, I almost got raped, I'm sore haha." They shared a moment of eye contact and then they connected for a kiss. Fionna and Marshall just smiled and also shared a kiss.

"How did you know where I was and how did you get so strong?" Marceline ask as she slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Well when I died I visited Death and beat him in a music battle. Not only did he revive me but he gave so amazing powers, I can't even use them completely yet." Finn said hugging his newly freed girlfriend.

"I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you, I'll protect you from anything." Finn held her close and she rested her head against his chest.

6 Month later.

"I got you now Blondie, you can't get out of my vampire choke hold!" Marshall said as he and Finn were wrestling in front of the Tree House.

"Can you two please stop with the non-stop violence and help with the table?" Gumball pestered them and constantly wanted them to stop them wrestling but one of the girls always stopped them.

"Come on Gumball let them be, that's how they are, besides its better than them pulling pranks on you right?" Bubblegum told Gumball and all he did was continue with setting up the table.

"You know I wonder if the hotheads are coming, we did invite them but they are probably still angry at Finn." Marceline said as she was lying down with Fionna who was sharpening a sword she had brought to show Finn.

"They should. I mean Blaze did say they would show up if they were not busy, they actually want to apologize." Almost on cue both the flame royalty came with looks of embarrassment. Finn and Fionna ran up to them and gave them hugs.

"Good of you guys to join us. And don't worry, everything is fire proof haha." Finn said as he finished hugging Scarlet.

"Finn before we go any further I just want to say" Scarlet was then knocked on the forehead by Finn lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm alive and you're sorry, plus it's the past." Finn said with a large grin on his face. They all walked to the now set up table with a buffet of food. Everyone was chowing down and laughing making jokes and everything even Jake came with Lady even though they came half an hour late.

"Sorry guys me and Lady got caught up in something. But we brought everything burritos!" Jake said with a large grin.

"I am sorry that we could not bring anything better, Jake insisted." Lady said in Korean.

"Heeey that not funny, everyone loves my cooking." Jake retorted.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there cuz me and my man are gonna eat all of this food." Cake said in her always sassy manner along with Monochromicorn agreeing with her. They all continued to eat and enjoy the evening and soon it was all done.

"Yo Marshall wanna do that thing were talked about?" Finn asked Marshall who was picking food out of his teeth.

"Now? Ya sure let's do it." Both Finn and Marshall went to Marceline and Fionna respectively and kissed them and hugged them.

"Fionna you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want you to ever leave me. I don't want anything to ever happen to you." He looked to Finn as if to cue him.

"Marceline you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and you are my greatest friend and you were there when I needed help." The both got down to one knee and pulled out a ring. Finn pulled out a ring with a black band with ravens engraved into it with a blood red diamond. Marshall pulled out a ring with a bright blue sapphire with a band of a criss cross design.

"Will you marry me, Marceline?"

"Will you marry me, Fionna?" Both Fionna and Marceline got up and at the same time jumped on Finn and Marshall and Screamed out "YES! Of course! I love you!" They then continued to kiss their new fiancé's and admire the rings they were gifted for the proposal.

"How did you get something like this Finn?" Marceline asked.

"I went to the Nightosphere and your dad helped me make the stone and forge the band, that's why I was gone for a few days last week." Finn said and all Marceline could do was pull him closer for a deep and intimate kiss.

"Marshall how…where….i don't know to say but yes I'll marry you." Fionna said almost crying tears of joy.

"I heard about it, it was a hidden ring in some dungeon under the sea. The sapphire lets you control any form of water, thought it should have some functionality." Fionna also pulled him in for a deep and intimate kiss. Everyone clapped and the couples shared kisses. Even Gumball and Bubblegum went off to make out. To end the night they took a big group picture with Finn and Marshall holding Marceline and Fionna in their arms bridal style kissing.

THE END…..FOR NOW

Okay guys that was the final chapter of my first fanfic. Any suggestions of what else to write tell me and ill get on it. I know its been a long time but life just prevented me from starting this. I didn't want to make small chapter I wanted to make one nice long final chapter. Finn's Black Magic Sword was based of this link . and Fionna gauntlets were based off of Yang's gauntlets from the rooster teeth original RWBY. Check it out its three episodes in and pretty good and funny for its starting episodes. The song that Death sang was raining blood by slayer and the song Finn sang was Behind Closed Doors by Rise against. Leave those comments tell me what y'all think and any questions you guys have and until next time. Dueces


End file.
